Book of Heroes
by GOD OF HAMNEES
Summary: A book of heroes who rose and fell while fighting the covenant.
1. Chapter 1

**_Yo, what up dudes? Just lettin' you know that this will be a new series that won't have anything to do with any of my other stories. Just a little thing about some random Spartan, marine, or ODST that I made up that did something heroic but died. Each person will have their own font. Anyways, LET'S READ!_**

Lieutenant Mike Jacobsen

Was one of the last six Spartan II's before he died during the fall of Reach

He was guarding a door with his squad of Spartans. A door that an entire covenant army was going to come out of soon. They all were manning turrets that were positioned at key points so that one unit couldn't aim at all of them at once. He heard a hissing sound, and he couldn't see the door. He asked into the comms "are they blowtorching the door?" with a reply from his 2nd in command of "Yes". "Get the turrets ready!" he yelled from where he was. The door burst open and elite after elite came through the door, and elite after elite got gunned down.

Then 10 hunters started coming. This was not good they manages to take down 3 until they charged at his new rookie. They managed to take down 2 more before his rookie got his skull crushed. "If they're charging you, abandon your turret" the captain yelled over the heat of the battle, not wanting any more casualties. Then they started charging his field medic, and when he ran to go get away, his foot got stuck in the turret stand. He got a hunter shield through his chest. "Fall back, fall back!" he yelled. Things were not going good. He only had his 2nd in command and his explosives specialist. Then stealth elites came and got both of them. He fought his off, and managed to kill the other ones and to kill the hunters, but that was not all. He was completely out of ammo and 50 elites, all majors, came in to finish the job. He found 2 pistols from the rookie's corpse and started to pwn face.

It was going fine until one gave the order and they all pulled out energy swords and charged him. He did backflips, sidesteps, anything to not get stabbed. But it wasn't enough. One got him and sent him flying, but he could still shoot. He managed to kill all but one, and even get three shots on the last one. But then he ran out of ammo. The last elite was walking towards him. There was nothing he could do. He saw an S.M.G. only a foot away. He reached for it but got his arm cut off instead. This was the end. Or at least, he thought it was, for when he was about to take the finishing blow when the elite stopped. It fell to the floor. He saw his soldier that wasn't sent on this mission. His stealth ops. He was about to try to bet up when his stealth ops got a beam rifle to the head and lost his head. An elite minor came up to him and put the now steaming beam rifle to his head. One shot was all it needed. And one shot was all it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Wanted to let you know that I'm also doing a Halo/RWBY crossover called "In the End" and I'm doing an epic story called "The Return of Noble". Anyways, still asking for story requests, all due May 31_****_st_****_ now at 8:00 A.M. central time. One last thing, never mind that part about each chapter being in a different font. That's all, so LET'S READ!_**

Sergeant Mike Louise. Marine officer.

The sergeant and his squad were workin' on a mission to take back sword base with the help of 2 Noble team Spartans. They were just startin' their assault back. "Sir, I see an ultra. I'm gunna' take the shoglt" his sniper said, and the strange sound was him getting his chest blown up by a concussion rifle. The sergeant replied with a "FOCUS ALL FIRE ON THAT ULTRA!" His squad all started shooting at the ultra, but nothing was getting past its shields. He saw the ultra aim at the sergeant's field medic. The ultra shot. His medic was dead. The ultra was just about to shoot him when one of the Spartans jumped off the building, landed on the ultra's back, stuck a knife up the throat, and jumped off the ultra leaving the knife in its throat. The elite's head blew up. That was the last of the enemies. "Thank you lieutenant" the sergeant said, happy that he had survived. The Spartan then told the sergeant "wait here while Kat and I go get the AA gun and comms array" "yes sir" said the sergeant.

The Spartans left, and 5 minutes later they came. Brutes came barreling in from all sides. The rest of the sergeant's squad, the sergeant, his CQB, and his gunner all tried to fight them off, but really, what marine besides Johnson stands a chance against brutes? They opened fire with their brute shots, killing his gunner and CQB. Then one of them grabbed him by the throat and was about to decapitate the marine when the marine said into his comms "calling in airstrike level 7 on coordinates 37, -52, 12" for he could see his coordinates on his helmet. "Yes sir" said the bomber pilot as 10 20 meter explosives fell from the sky. "Good night motherfucker" said the sergeant before he lost his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Sorry about the long delay, was a little bit busy. Had a tough week, but don't really want to talk about it. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews people have been giving me, whether they be like the 2 negative ones I got for _****_In the End_****_, or all the positive ones I got for _****_The Return of Noble_****_, I really appreciated them. I want you guys to know that the only reason I do _****_Book of Heroes_****_ is because I want to do it. If you guys don't want it, tell me. So, without further ado, LET'S READ!_**

Corporal David Krimble

ODST

The corporal was in the training bay of his ship, _Holy Grail_, when there was an announcement on the speakers for all squad leaders to head to the meeting room. He expected that his SL didn't hear that cause he was currently listening to this old-earth song called _Time of Dying _(by one of my personal favorite bands, Three Days Grace), and he was listening to it on his "headphones", which seemed to be 2 little buds that you put in your ear and they make noise. He went and tapped his SL on the shoulder and told him to go to the meeting room.

_5 hours later_

They're SL was telling the whole team the plan. "We're facing heavy vehicles, infantry, and aircraft. There will be little to no ordinance and help from the UNSC. I want you all to have your weapons and be ready to drop in half an hour. Then I need you guys to go into your cryo-freeze pods for about 4 weeks. After that we're immediately going to drop. Any questions?" "No Sir!" was what the whole squad minus the SL and explosives man, who said "will we be going in alone?" which was answered by "there will be 3 marine squads on the ground, but they will be our only help"

_4 weeks later_

David got out of his cryo-chamber and went ahead to empty his system of the anti-freeze. They got all their weapons and armor, which they stored in their lockers, and got prepared to drop. When they were about to drop, his SL was telling them through their pod radios "head your pods towards the coordinates: 37,-92, and 12." Then they dropped, and when David saw a covie fleet come out of slip space and start attacking where his team was going to land, he knew he had to do something. When he saw the only corvette in there, and he knew that there were tons and tons of ships in the corvette, he decided that he had to destroy that corvette. Then he knew what he had to do. Even though he didn't want to, he started to veer his pod to the left, heading towards the corvette. His SL yelled at him what he was doing, and he replied "helping to complete the mission, sir" just a second before his pod hit the corvette right where the control room was, and even a corvette couldn't stand the strength of an ODST drop-pod.


End file.
